


A Cosmic Castaway

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cosmic Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

"But I'm not broken, in my dream I win!" Harry ran with the Thestrals on the Hogwarts lawn, singing as loudly as he could. He didn't care anymore. No one was around to see him except perhaps Dumbledore or Hagrid.

Voldemort was dead. Most of the Death Eaters were dead. NEWTs were done and school was over. Harry had spent a week in Surry before coming back to Hogwarts. Now he would spend his summer working; helping Hagrid with his job.

He was free. Nothing could bring Harry down.

"I'm all screwed up, a cosmic castaway, yeah, a cosmic castaway!"


End file.
